Computer Theme 8
by Ikari StarKnight
Summary: Amon is having some technical difficulties. What will the hunter do?  Rated T to be safe!  Please review!


AN: This story is part of a challenge I saw somewhere online using 100 different themes. Whenever I finished all of them, they will be in one collection. Until then, please enjoy them as they trickle in!

Theme #8 – Computer

Anime Used: Witch Hunter Robin

The office was filled the constantly sounds of coffee cups clinking, printers humming, and keys clicking. The soft noises harmonized with the muffled rock music of Michael's headphones into white noise of a quiet day. Amon, not having anything else to do presently, sat down at his desk to do some work. His station was next to the resident hacker for practical reasons only. Sakaki had wanted to trade, but Amon declined stating that he would not get any work done and end up playing online with Michael. Amon noticed that the area was recently cleaned. No candy wrappers or chip bags littered either station. Amon hit the on button the monitor but nothing happened. He checked the plug and the cables. All were securely in place. So he tried again. Still nothing. Amon was about to ask Michael what was wrong but decided against it. He wasn't about give the kid anything over him. Forgetting the computer, he stole a few files from Robin's desk to read over. Everything was in order there. The teen had written her reports expertly and correctly. Nothing to do there. Combing his bangs from his face, Amon reached for the on button again. Once again, the computer didn't come to life. Shoulders slightly slumped, Amon turned to the boy sitting next to him.

The sheer magnitude of information that flew across the screen was unbelievable. The hacker seemed to understand the unending lines of codes and data. Michael stopped typing momentarily to gulp down some coffee and type something on his laptop. Amon watched him for about ten minutes straight before a low voice broke his trance like state.

"So how long do you plan to stare at me?"

"…sorry about that."

"No problem. By the way I stole your computer hard drive and memory." Michael stretched his stiff arms over before swallowing the last of his cold coffee. "Need some more coffee?"

"Why?"

"You look either thirsty or dumbfounded. Plus your cup is empty. I was going to go refill my cup and I thought would ask."

"What are you talking about?" Amon stared back his computer.

"I was explaining why I asked if you wanted any coffee."

"I was asking why you stole my hard drive and memory."

"Oh that! I was working on a project for Zaizen, but it retarded the hell out of my computer. I asked for some more memory and possibly a bigger hard drive. He told me to take from yours because he wasn't going to spend more money on 'some stupid whim'. Michael rolled his eyes as explained everything to Amon. "Besides you are never at your computer."

"So now what am I supposed to do?"

"You can use my laptop. I need to mute my music."

"I want to check my bank account. Should I be aware of any spyware remembering my passwords?"

"Oh, maybe you should use Robin's computer."

"Michael, " Robin's soft voice broke into their conversation. "My computer wouldn't turn on." The hacker blushed deeply.

"I just remembered. I took the memory out of it to put into Zaizen's computer."

"Is there any computer here that you haven't raped or pillaged?" Amon's voice rose slightly. By now Zaizen was coming down downstairs to go to lunch.

"Zaizen! Stop being cheap and buy the kid some supplies! Or we won't have anything to work with!"

"I suppose you are right, Amon, and need more than two working computers. Write up a list with the best prices for what you want."

"Yes Boss!"

"By the way, where is my keyboard?" Amon looked dead at the hacker, who only laughed nervously. "Why the hell do you need two keyboards?"

"Well, it is complicated…"

"Nevermind, I am going home and going to bed. This day has been too weird for me; which means a lot being we hunt witches for a living!" Amon gathered his coat and keys and left." Michael and Robin watched a much stressed Amon leave. Hattori came up to pair scratching his head.

"Michael, I can't get my computer to turn on."

"Michael Lee!"

"What! Karasuma said hers was acting slow, so …well you know."

The End!


End file.
